Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method and, in particular, to a driving method of a visual interface system.
Related Art
Recently, touch panels have been widely applied to the commercial electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3, PDA, GPS, tablet PC, UMPC, TV and the likes. In these electronic products, the touch panel is bound with a screen to form a touch input display apparatus. The manufacturing method of a conventional touch input display apparatus is to dispose a touch panel on a display panel of a display module. However, due to the additional touch panel, this approach increases not only the weight and size of the product, but also the cost.
On the other hand, in order to expand the applications of the commercial electronic products, some products have been added with the new function of near field communication (NFC) which, for example, can be used in situation to replace the conventional IC cards (e.g. access control, credit card, and ticket, etc.) or to exchange information (e.g. music, image, and name card etc.) between two electronic devices. Accordingly, it is desirable to create a concise architecture which, without adding extra components, can provide these functions.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a driving method of a visual interface system which can achieve the desired touch input function without configuring an additional touch panel to the visual interface system, thereby making the product lighter and thinner, lowering the production cost, and providing the short distance wireless communication function for expanding the application.